Reversion
by Daddy's Little Rabbit
Summary: Alex soon finds himself battling an unknown force that is threatening the life of Manhattan once more. Lies to his questions come one after the other, and he finds it more difficult to turn the future of the city around. Not to mention, a new friend of his has a habit of being friendly and helpful to him one day, and his enemy the next.


**A/N: It was either I do something productive and try to write a decent story, or I get back into an old video game I haven't played in months. I figured this was the better choice.**

* * *

 **Reversion**

 **~Prologue~**

Behind all the rubble of the crumbled down buildings, you could find survivors struggling to the surface, most bloody and bruised. Some were limping, or even crawling among the broken glass that had fallen down like snow as they were shattered by hunters and stray bullets. The thing that you could see the most, were the crying. The screaming of both agony or a loved one's name being called out hung in the air. Some were forcing themselves to run, wanting to get away from the disaster.

The one thing that stood out, though, was a standing person, a satchel strapped to their back, a skateboard being held in their right hand. The black Vans zip-up jacket was covered in dirt and debris, a red tribal design of wings sticking out from under the torn hood.

Some called out to the person who was walking perfectly fine, asking for help or if they had seen their loved one. There was never a reply. Just a glare. Some even grabbed the person's shoulder, spinning them around and demanding they help. This usually result in a swift strike to the face with the skateboard, either breaking their skull or knocking them down with blood trickling out of their new cut upon their scalp.

Eventually, after seeing everyone's failing attempt to seek help from this person, no one got near the intact citizen. No one looked in their direction, or even got close, always walking in a different direction, just to stay away.

Traveling farther into the rubble, all sights of humanity depleted. All except for one man, who stared in the direction of the skater. Both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. And finally, the man turned, walking away. The skater watched, before slowly following, stumbling across the piles of cement that littered the way.

Occasionally, the man would cease his walking, looking back at his follower, only to find it would stop as well. From where he was standing, he couldn't see the person clearly. Only black hair that covered a pale face.

The game of "follow the leader" lasted for about five minutes before the man finally stopped, turning to glare at the person behind him.

"Why are you following me?" he growled, walking back until they were only a few feet away. A short female stared up at him, hazel eyes hiding behind smudged glasses. A Hollywood Undead shirt and a bandana tied around her neck were the only things that stood out against her dark outfit.

"You look like you know the way out," she grumbled, keeping a cold expression.

"And if I don't?" She shrugged, looking him up and down.

"The others were useless to me. Even if you don't know the way out, you seem capable of defending yourself," He looked behind her, see the faint silhouettes of injured citizens pulling themselves away from the damage and slowly walking aimlessly around. "I don't need people shoving me in front of them if something wrong happens."

They stood there, looking at each other. Cold and heartless icy blue eyes stared into dead hazel ones.

"Fine. I'll show you out," he muttered, turning his back to her. "But after that, you leave me alone."

"Sure. Why not?" Continuing their way through the dirty streets, the silence hung above them like the dark gray clouds. The only speaking they did was the next destination, where the man promised to take her. A building beside the park, on the rooftop. That wasn't too far away. Maybe a fifteen minute walk after they exited the broken down part of Manhattan.

The walk was slow, the girl often looking around at the cloudy sky. A sigh could be heard from beside her, the man looking around as worried citizens passed them, with the occasional military man, urging people to continue their walk.

"Well, thanks for the way back, Mr..." Standing in front of the building, the female turned to the man beside her, looking up at him.

"Mercer. Alex Mercer," he told her. She nodded, sticking out her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Mercer," He grabbed her hand, squeezing it harshly and making her face turn into slight pain.

"And what shall I call you?" he questioned, tightening his grip, almost to the point her bones would shatter to practically nothing but dust.

"Rabbit," she grunted out, finally pulling her hand free from his grasp. "I go by Rabbit."

"Very well," He turned his heels, looking over his shoulder to glance down at her. "Don't get into trouble. I won't be there next time to guide you out."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, Mr. Mercer." Watching her enter the building, Alex stood there, the sound of her farewell ringing in his head. It was a bit of a surprise to hear that kind of talking from someone who looked like a delinquent such as herself. The wonder on if he would ever see her again came to mind. Perhaps.


End file.
